The Story
by Gudda JF
Summary: Abhijeet Daya ki Dosti ki An sunni Kahani Meri zubani
1. Chapter 1

19 Saal Pehle

Story +

Acp Pradyuman was in his cabin and someone

knocked the door and asked

May I Come in Sir

Acp Pradyuman saw and told

Acp Pradyuman . aao Abhijeet aao main

tumara he Intzaar kar raha tha

Abhijeet came inside and Acp Pradyuman

asked him to have a seat

Abhijeet . Kya Hua Sir Apne Muje Yaha Kyu

Bulaya Koi Problem hai Kya

Acp Pradyuman. nahi nahi koi problem nahi

hai main to tumhe tumhare naye mission ke

baaremein batane ke liye bulaya hai

Abhijeet . Naya Mission ? Kaisa Naya Mission

Sir

Acp Pradyuman . Tum To Jante he wo Shekar

Ne Apna Transfer Karvaya liya to Kal Uski

Jagha Ek Naya Officer Join hone wala hai Wo

In sab Ke liye Naya Hai To Main Chahta hu ki

tum use training do Use Samjaoge ki Kaise

Kaam Karte hai

Vaise Bhi Wo Yaha Bas 2 Months he Kaam

Karne wala he Fir Wo Apna Transfer Pune

Karwane wala hai

Abhijeet .Oh I See Vaise Is Naye Officer Ka

Naam Kya Hai

Acp Pradyuman . Daya Naam Hai Uska

Abhijeet. Sir Aap Befikar rahiye Main Daya Ko

Sabkuch Ache Se Sikha Duga

Acp Pradyuman . Muje Tumpe Pura Barosha

KI Tum Apna kaam Ache Se karoge Muje

Shikyat ka muka nahi doge

Abhijeet . Thanks You Sir Muje pe itna Barosa

karne ke liye

Acp Pradyuman smile

Abhijeet . Sir Raat Kaafi Hogi Ab Mujhe

Chalna Chahiye

Acp Pradyuman .Good night Sabhlke Jana

Abhijeet. Jee Sir

Abhijeet leaves

At

home

Ting Tong Ting Tong

After sometime the door opens

gaye tum

Abhijeet came inside and lady closed the

door.

in hall

Abhijeet was busy removing his shoes

Lady. tum fresh hojao tab tak main tumare

liye khana lagati hu

Abhijeet . thik hai maa or ha jydaa mat

parosna varna mein motu hojauga

Abhijeet 's mother . To Hojane Do Motu

Kaam Kaam Karke Kya Haalat Bana li Dekho

apni

Apna Bikul BhI khyal nahi rakhte ho

Abhijeet . Tum hona mera khayal Rakhne Ke

liye

Abhijeet's mother . Main kab tak rahugi Kabhi

na kabhi to maar jaaugi

Abhijeet . Maa

Abhijeet's mother . main to teh karliya hai ki

tu Jo bhi chahe kehe main kal Rekha ko kehne

wali hu ki tumare liye ek achi se ladki Dundhe

Abhijeet .no nahi never

mujhe koi Shaadi vaadhi nahi karni he Shaadi

ka MATLAB Barbadi

Abhijeet went to get fresh

After few minutes

Abhijeet cames back and have a seat to have

dinner. His mother brings dinner.

Abhijeet starts having food

Abhijeet .ma tumne khana kha liya

Abhijeet's Mother . Tu khale Fir Main Kha

lungi

Abhijeet .kya ma tum bhi meri health ka itna

khyal Rakti ho Fir Apni health ko Laparwai kyu

wo kuch nahi pehle tum jaake apne. liye

khana leke aao fir he main baki ka khaana

Khatam karuga

Abhijeet's mother . tu apni zid puri karwaye

bina maane wala to nahi hai

Abhijeet .hmm

Abhijeet's mother brings food for her and both

had their dinner.

Abhijeet 's mother. Abhijeet agar kal ko tumse

apni zid pura karwane wala aagaya to tum

kya karoge

Abhijeet. Aisa koi hoga he nahi Jo muje se

Panga le

a/n

 **Hope So Aapko Stating Pasnd Aai Ho**

 **Next Chapter Main Humare Daya Sir Ki Entry Hone Wali Hai**

 **Imaging Karo Un Daya Sir Ko Jo Staring main the Innocent Bache ki Tara Sweet**

 **Main is Story main Apki wo Saari Wishes Puri karugi Jo aap Chathe ho**

 **Jaise ki Kaise Duo Mile Kaise Unmein Dosti hui etc ect**

 **Or Agar Aap bhi is Story ko leke Mujhe koi Advice Ya Idea Dena Chahe To Plz PM me**


	2. Chapter 2

Next Day

At Bureau

It was 10 am and Daya hadn't reached

Bureau.

Abhijeet .pehle din ye haal hai pata nahi aage

kya kya hoga 10 baj gaye fir bhi is admi ka

kuch aata pata nahi

Acp pradyuman . Aajayega

Traffic main fass gaya hoga

And suddenly someone knocked the door.

may I come in sir

Acp pradyuman .Yes Come in.

The door opens and a fair slim and long boy

entered.

Person . Inspector Daya Reporting Sir

Abhijeet Ye Daya

Ye To Ekdam bacha dikh raha he ye kya

karega cid ki job

Acp pradyuman .Welcome to cid Daya

Daya .Thanks You Sir

Acp Pradyuman . Daya inse milo ye hai Ins

Abhijeet tumare Senior Or Ye Tumhe Sab Sikha

dege ki kaise kaam karte he

Daya brings his hand forward to shake but.

abhijeet.

Daya let his hand down.

Abhijeet .Welcome to cid

Daya . Thanks You Sir

Abhijeet .hmm Thik hai

Or Ek baat dhyan main rakho aaj Jo late aane

ki galati hui haI wo fir se na ho paye

Daya . Yes sir

Outside of cabin

Daya was on his desk and Sudhakar saw him

and was talking to Freddy in low tone

Sudhakar . cid ke kitne bure din aagaye Dekho

Freedy

jis bache haat main lollipop hona chahiye

uske haato main gun de di

Freedy . Chup hojao yaar Acp sir ya abhijeet

Sir sunenge to problem hojayegi

Sudhakar . Wo Lab Gaye hai Chalo chalke is

bache ko tang karte he

Freedy . ye wrong hai yaar

Sudhakar . kuch wrong nahi hai samjhe

Sudhakar goes near Daya

Sudhakar . naye a aye ho

Daya .Jee

Sudhakar . Naam kya hai

tumara

Daya . Daya

Sudhakar . Jaisa naam vaisa he kaam

main suna he ki tumhe abhijeet sir sikhane

wale ki kaam kaise karthe hai kya ye sach hai

Daya .jee ha abhijeet sir Mujhe training dene

wale he

Sudhakar .:0 bichara

Abhijeet Sir Se Sabhalke Rehna Wo Bohot

Gusse Wale or Sakth Insaan hai or baat na

maano to maarte bhi hai

Listing to this Daya got scared and -

Daya . A a aap sach keh rahe hai

Sudhakar . aur nahi to kya tum jiski Jagha pe

aaye hona vishal usne to bohot baar daat bhi

khai he or maar bhi

Daya shocked

And Acp sir's voice came

acp pradyuman . vaha kadhe hoke konsi

khicdi pakka rahe ho Sudhakar

Sudhakar . nahi nahi kuch nahi sir

Acp pradyuman . to jaake apna kaam karo

Sudhakar . yes Sir

Sudhakar leaves to do his work

Acp sir calls Daya in his cabin

at

cabin

Daya . sir aapne mujhe Bulaya

Acp Pradyuman. ha betho

Daya haves seat

Daya .kahiye sir kya Baat hai

Acp Pradyuman . main tumhe or Abhijeet ko

ek Undercover cop ke mission Alibag bhej raha

hu

Daya . Par sir main I mean ye mission bohot

important Hoga Na Or Mujhe iska koi

experience nahi hai agar meri wajase koi

galati hogi to usse to ye acha ki aap kisi or ko

bhej dijiye sir ke saath

Acp Pradyuman . tum koI mistake nahi karoge

or vaise bhi tumhe batane ke liye samjhne ke

liye Abhijeet haina wo tumari help kardega or

mission ke bahane tum bhi kuch naya sikh

jaaoge

Daya . OK sir

jaana kab hai

Acp Pradyuman . Aaj Evening ko he

Daya .OK sir

Acp Pradyuman . All The Best

Daya . Thanks you

Acp Pradyuman . Ab tum ghar jaao or apni

packing karlo Abhijeet tumhe tumare gharse

lene aajayega

Daya . OK sir

Daya leaves

At

Abhijeet's home

Abhijeet was packing his bag and her mother

came

Abhijeet's mother .kaha jaa rahe ho

Abhijeet .Alibaagh ek Undercover cop ke

mission pe

Abhijeet's ? tumhe kitni baar

kaha ki aise Khatranak mission pe akele mat

jaaya karo tum aise 1 1 hafte gharse dur hote

ho tumari koi Khabar nahi aati to meri kya

halat hoti hai tum kabhi nahi samjoge

Abhijeet hold his mother

Abhijeet .maa tumara aashirvad or pyaar mere

saath hote huye koi bhi mujhe taklif nahi

pocha sakta or yahi baat mere ghar aane ki to

main jaldi ghar aajuga or is baar main akela

nahi jaa raha hu mere saath ek officer jaa

raha

Abhijeet's Mother . thik hai tum dono apna

khayl rakhna or jaldi aana

Abhijeet .hmm

at

Daya's home

Daya was packing his bag and a old lady

entered

Old lady . Kaha jaa raho beta

Daya .Maaji ek mission ke liye Alibaagh jaa

raha hu

Old lady . kab tak aaoge

Daya . pata nahi Aa bhi aau ya or vaise bhi

nahi aaya to bhi kay Fark padhne wala he

kisko mera to na aage koi rone wala he nahi

piche

Tear came out from Daya's eyes

That old lady pacifices him

old Lady . Kyu re muje maaji bhi kehta he or

kehta ki tera koi nahI

Daya . par main to

Old Lady . main to kya tum yahi kahoge na ki

main to PayGugest Hu na par main kabhi

tumhe apna PayGugest nahi samjhya beta

samjha

jaisa mere liye Satish hai vaise tum ab aage

se kabhi ye mat kehna ki tumara koi nahi hai

main huna tumari maa

Daya .hmm

Suddenly they heard the noise of Car's horn

Daya saw from window it was Abhijeet

Daya . rukhiye main aata hu

Daya picks up his bag

Daya to old lady . Chaliye Maaji main. chalta

hu apna dhyan rakhiyega or time pe Dawaiya

le lijyega

Old lady .tum bhi apna dhyan rakhna or jaldi

aana

Daya .jee

Outside of Home

Abhijeet was waiting and Daya came and

opened the door of the car kept his bag on

back seat. And told byee to that old lady

Both leaves

after few hours

on street

in car

Abhijeet was driving the car and Daya was on

passenger seat and was looking outside the

window.

tumari maa thi

Daya . ji

Abhijeet .main pucha Jo tum are saath bahar

aai thi wo tumari ma thi kya

Daya. Nahi Nahi Wo to meri ghar Malkin hai

Main unke ghar main Paying Guest rehta hu

Abhijeet .oh I see or tumare parents

Listing to word parents Daya became sad

Abhijeet . kya hua

Daya .Mera KoI Nahi hai main Anath Hu

Anath ashram main chote ka bada hu 10 ka

tha jab ek Couple ne Mujhe godliya main

bohot khush tha ki Mujhe Parents Mil gaye

Par meri khushi jyda Din Reh nahi paai

Abhijeet . kyu kiya hua tha

Daya . jaane dijye Sir Aap kyu apna mood

kharab kar rahe ho

Abhijeet . Main tumara dukh kam to nahi kar

sakta par kehte hena ki dukh kehne se kam

hota hai agar tumhe nhi batana its ok main

tumhe Force nahi karne wala hu

11:00pm

at alibagh

Both reached the hotel. Abhijeet said to Daya.

But he didn't reacted. He saw Daya was fallen

asleep.

Abhijeet went inside the hotel and check in.

And brought a man and they took Daya to the

room.

Dayawas on bed and Abhijeet on couch

Next Day

Abhijeet waked up and saw it was 9 and saw

that Daya was still sleeping. He called him

Abhijeet . 9 baj gaye uth jaao

But Daya didn't respond

Abhijeet went near and he came to know Daya

was having high fever

Abhijeet .ise to tez Bukhar he

Abhijeet asked Manager to call up a doctor.

Doctor came and checked him and gave him

an injection

Till noon Daya's fever had came down. He

tried waking up but Abhijeet refused him to do

so

Abhijeet . Tumhe Bukhara hai doc ne aaram

karne ko kaha he

Daya .par Sir main to ab bikul thik hu or vaise

bhi aaram karuga to kaam kab karuga

Abhijeet . kaam main dekh luga samjhe or

tum aaram karoge ye mera order hai or tumhe

mera order maana hoga kyu ki main tuMara

Senior hu

Daya .OK Sir

Abhijeet . hmm

Daya .Thanks you sir

Abhijeet .ye kyu

Daya .meri care Karne ke liye muje bukhara

tha to doc ko bulane ke liye

Abhijeet . dekho tum bas mere Junior ho or

tumara senior hone ke naathe mera farz tha

Jo maine kiya so jyada Senti hone ki jarurat

nahi he samjhe

Daya .yes sir aage se dhayn rakhuga

Abhijeet .hmm tum aaram karo main tumare

khane ke liye kuch order karta hu

Daya .OK sir

At evening

Both were in the room Daya on bed and

Abhijeet on couch.

Abhijeet received a call from an unknown

number he received it

on call

Abhijeet .hello kaun bol raha he

unknown person. main kon bol raha hu ye

jaane se jyda jarurI tumare liye jaana ye ki

tum jiske liye yaha a aye ho wo kaha hai

Abhijeet . kon ho tum or tum ye sab kaise

jante ho

Unknown person. Mujhe sab ki khabar he or

tum jise dund rahe ho wo aaj raat moon night

Bar mai raat thik 1o baje

Saying this he disconnected the call

Daya. kiska call tha sir

Abhijeet .kiska nahi tum aaram karo

at night

Abhijeet was getting ready

Daya .aap inti raat ko ready hoke kaha jaa

rahe ho

Abhijeet . Ek Khabari Se Milne jaa raha hu

Daya . rukhiye raat kaafi hogi hai main bhi

aata hu aapke saath

Abhijeet . koi jarurat nahi he tum aaj rest

karlo kal aajana

Daya .par Sir

Abhijeet .main kahana na

Daya .ok

Abhijeet leaves. Daya also follows him

At

moonight bar

Abhijeet was early and was waiting for that

man. And he Saw Daya on a table and went

there

Abhijeet. main yaha beth sakta hu

Daya. jee jarur

Abhijeet had a seat

Abhijeet . main tumhe aane se maana kiya

tha fir kyu aaye ho - Abhijeet saw the

informer.

Daya . sorry Sir main apka order nahi mana

par kya karta main aapko yu akela bhi to nahi

na chod sakta

Abhijeet .kyu main koi bacha hu kya tumhe

kya lagta he main apna khyal nahi rakh

sakta ?

Daya . wo Baat nahi he

Abhijeet .to fir jaao yahase or muje apna

kaam karne to

Daya .nahi main apko akela chodke kahi nahi

jaauga

Abhijeet .tumhe to main

And Abhijeet saw that man moving outside

Abhijeet .tumhe to main baad mai dekh lunga

Saying this Abhijeet left Daya also followed

him

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Next Day At Hospital

The man gain his consiousness

Person. main kaha hu

Doc . aap hospital main hai

person .hospital ? main Kya Hua Hai Muje

Doc . kal raat 4 log aapko jhakhmi haalat yahaleke aaye the unhe bataya ki aap unki car se takra gaye the apne Drinking ki hui thi

Person .kya main Sharab pi rakhi thi Doc jab main unlogo ko mila tab main akela he tha ya mere saathe koi or bhi tha

Doc .aap akele the kyu aapke saath koi or bhi tha

Person .Abhijeet sir

Doc . Kaun Hai Ye Abhijeet Sir or Aapka naam kya hai

Person . mera naam Daya hai or Abhijeet sir mere Senior hai hum dono CID Officers hai hum ek case ke silsile main Alibagh A aye the or hum usi silse main bhar gaye the or hum alag hogaye

Doc. to ye baat hai ap stress mat lijye wo mil jaayege aap rest kijye main acp sir ko infom karduga

.thanks doc

At Mumbai In CID Bureau

Fredericks . Sir 2 Din Hogaye Abhijeet sir ne koi Contact nhi kiya Bhut Fikar ho rahi wo thik to hoge na kahi us ladke ne koi gadbad to nhi na kardi

Acp Pradyuman . Fredericks Kyu Tum Aur Sudhakar Us Maasom Ke Piche Pade Ho Naya Hai Naya Hai Dhire Dhire Sikh jaayega Or Koi Humesha ke liye yaha Rehne Wala Nhi hai uski training Completed hote he wo chala jaayega or rahi baat use galati hone ki to abhijeet ke saath hote huye mujhe nhi lagata ki Daya koi galati karega

Telephone Rang Acp Pradyuman Received the Call

on call

Acp Pradyuman . CID Bureau Acp Pradyuman Speaking Here

Doc . Sir main Alibagh Ke long Life Hospital Se Doc Akash bol raha hu main aapko ye inform karne call kiya he ki kal raat 2:30am baje 4 log apke Officer jiska naam Daya he unhe kaafi chotye aai hui thi or unhe Sharab bhi pi rakhi thi

Acp Pradyuman . What Ab Wo Kaisa Hai Aur Abhijeet wo haina vaha

Doc . Wo ab bikul thik hai par Abhijeet Sir yaha nhI he Daya ne muje bataya ki kal raat wo dono gaye kahe the or alag alag hogaye

Acp Pradyuman . kya thik hai he

Call cut

At unknown place

There was a room where there it was fill of dark. And there was a ice burning in the middle and there was a chair under that and and Abhijeet was tied to that chair. And he was unconscious. And a two Persons came in with mask on there face and the boy throw the water in the glass on face of Abhijeet

Abhijeet .kon ho tumdono or mujhe bandh kyu rakha he chodo muje varna tumari wo halat karuga ki apna naam tak bhul jaaoge

Both Was Laughing

SP .Naam To Tu Bhul jaayega apna Agar tune humara kaam nhi kiya tho

Abhijeet . kaam kaisa kaam tumara ?

First Person . wo file kaha Chupake rakhi he tune Jo us admi ne tujhe di

Abhijeet .KaunSa Admi KaunSi File Main Kisi Bhi Admi Se Nhi Mila or nahe Mere Pass koi file hai

FP . Lagata hai ye Shidi Tara Se mu nhi Kholne Wala Ise to Sabak Sikhana hoga

They Second Person Hold it Abhijeet"s hand First Person They Injection came out of his pocket Nd The Injection To Abhijeet Hand

At Hospital

Daya Was asleep Acp Pradyuman nd Fredericks be come It There Acp Pradyuman Close Be to Daya

Acp Pradyuman ..Daya (toning Very Softkt )

Daya Open The Eyes And Is Seen Acp Pradyuman Fredericks

Daya . Sir Aap

Acp Pradyuman . kaise ho Ab

Daya . Sir I'm sorry Aapne Mujhe Pe Itna Barosa kiya par mere hote hue Abhijeet sir ke saath ye hogaya

Acp Pradyuman .tumari koi galati nhi hai tumne apni puri koshish ki tum Stress mat lo hum Abhijeet ko dundh lege

Daya . hmm

Acp Pradyuman. par ye Sab hua kaise

Daya . kal mujhe bukhar tha to main aaram kar raha tha evening ko Abhijeet sir ko kiska phone aaya unhe kuch dher baat ki or phone. kat diya or 7:50pm ko abhijeet Sir kahi Jane ke liye ready ho rahe the main unse pucha ki aap kaha jaa rahe ho unhe kaha ki khabari se milne jaa raha hu main kaha rukhiye main aata hu to unhe kaha ki tum aarm karo kal aajana or wo chale gaye mujhe kuch gabad lag rahi thi isliye main unke piche piche gaya wo nightmoon bar main gaye the main unse chupke chupke nazar rakh raha tha par unhe muje dekh liya or mere paas aagaye humhe zara si tutu mehmeh hogai unhe muje jaane ke liye kaha par main nhi mana to unhe kisko bahar jaate hue dekha or bahar chale gaye main bhi unke piche gaya to main dekha ki wo kisi se baat kar rahe the or ek admi ne piche se aake unke sar pe var kiya main unki or badh raha tha ki kisne muje pe var kardiya or main behosh hogaya or jab hosh aaya tab yaha hospital main tha

Daya . Nahi Sir

Acp Pradyuman . thik hai kya tumne us admi ka chera dekha tha jise Abhijeet baat kar raha tha

Daya. nhi sir kyuki us admi ki Meri or pith Thi

Acp Pradyuman .thik hai tum hum dundlege Abhijeet

Daya . Sir jab tak Abhijeet sir Sahi Salamat mil nhi jaate Main Chain Se Saans Bhi Nhi le Sakta,Sir Humhe Us Bar main jaake Puchtach karni ho Sakta hai Abhijeet Sir ka kuch pata chal jaaye

Acp Pradyuman . I think You're Right Let Go

At Bar

inside Acp Pradyuman nd Fredericks Intorget to Bar Manger Outside Daya Intorget to bar Watchman

Daya . Tum Kal Raat Bhi 8 baje Duty Pe The

Watchman . ha sahab par aap ye Sab kyu puch rahe hai

Daya Showing badge To Watchman

Watchman . CID , kya hua hai Sahab

Daya .dekho main tumse Jo kuch bhi puchu uska sahi sahi jawab dena

Watchman . puchiye Sahab Kay puchna he

Daya . kal raat vaha us poll ke pass do admi baat kar rahe the Jisse ek admi ne white color ka shirt pehna tha uska tumne chera dekha tha

Watchman .mujhe uska chera to yaad nhi par ha jab wo dusara admi niche gira na to use uthne do or admi aaye main bhi vaha unki help karne gaya tha par us white shirt wale ne mujhe help nhi chiye hum humara dekhlege kehke muje vahase bhaga diya

Daya .Fir Kay hua

Watchman . undono ne us behosh admi ko apni van main daala or van main tino bethe or chale gaye

Daya . Tumne van ka number dekha hoga he na

Watchman. number to nhi dekha par wo van White color ki thi or uski pichle wali kaach pe Manglor Travels Likha tha

Daya . Manglor Travels

Acp Pradyuman Freedy inside Data Wil be Come There

Daya . Sir

Acp Pradyuman . ha Daya kuch pata chala

Daya . Sir Watchman Se Puchne pe pata chala ki abhijeet sir ko White color ki van se le jaaya gaya he yaha se

Acp Pradyuman . to usne number to dekha he hoga na

Daya . usse number to yaad nhi par wo van kisi Manglor Travels ki thi

Acp Pradyuman . jarur unlogo ne wo van chori ki hogi ek kaam karo freddy is Manglor Travels jaao or dekho kuch pata chalta he kya is car ke baaremein tab tak main asha se kehta hu ki Abhijeet ke phone ki kal ki saari Details Nikale 


	4. Chapter 4

A travel agency owner was busy on a call and Freddy and Daya came their.

Daya . dikhye hum

OT . Just A Min

He was continuing on the call.

Ot .Are aap Befikar Rahiye Ashok je main sab Bandobast karduga Aapko Shikayat ka ek bhi muka nahi milega

Daya hold the receiver.

ot . how dare u aap hote kon hai mere office main aa ke Mujhe se bedtmizi karne wale

Freedy showed CID batch.

OT. C Ci CID Kya hua sir aap log yaha kuch hogaya he Kay Freddy . kal raat 10 baje ke karib moon night bar se ek aadmi ko kidnap kiya gaya hai or jis van se use le jaaya gaya hai wo apki thi

Ot . He Bagwan Mujhe Laga He Tha Aisa Kuch na kuch jarur hoga

Daya . kyu aisa kya hua hai

OT . Do Din Pehle Mere yaha Kaam Karne Wale Clearer ki Tabiyat Achank bohot kharab hogi isliye main driver se kaha Ki wo jaake use Chodke aaye or wo use chodne chala bhi gaya par next day clearer to aaya par na Driver aaya nahe van

Daya . to aapne pata karne ki koshish nahi ki

Ot . main clearer se pucha tha to usne bataya ki chodke kab ka chala gaya tha

humhe is Driver ke ghar ka address dijye hum pata laga lenge

Ot . OK sir

Travel Owner gave the address of the driver's home to Daya Daya and Freddy went there.

At driver's home Daya Freddy Found that house was locked.

Daya . ab kya kare sir Ghar to lock he

Freedy . Dekho Andar jaane ka koi or raasta hai kya

Daya . yes sir

Daya went around the house and found that all the doors and windows were closed. And he came back to Freddy.

Daya . sir Andar jaane ke Koi Rasta nhi he saare khidki Darwaje bandh he ab Andar kaise jaayenge

Freddy . ab to ek he Raasta Bacha hai andar jaane ka

Daya . wo kya sir

Freedy . Darwaja todke andar jaane ka

Daya . par Darwaja Todhega Kaun

Freedy . Tum Aur Kaun

Main ? Nahi Sir Mujhe Ye Nahi Aata Aap Itne Strong or fit hai aap to ek jhatke main darwaja todh denge

Freedy . nahi nahi koi Bahana nahi beta chalo chup chap ache bache ki taara jaake darwaja todh do

Daya . Par Sir

Freedy . No par var it's my order means order jaao or Darwaja todh Do Daya

Daya . Sir Darwaja Todhna jaruri hai I mean Mere paas ek or rasta he Darwaja kholne ka

Freedy . wo kya

Daya . Mere pass Master Key Hai Aap kahe to main use Door Open Karu

Freddy became little bit angry on Daya.

Freeddy .Sudhakar sahi kehta he pata nahi tum jaise Bache ko CID Main Le Kaise Liya Na koi Sense Hai Na Koi Menser Bas Ek Baad ek Galti kijye jaa rahe ho pehle ki baat na maan Fir on duty Sharab pina Kahi na kahi Abhijeet sir Kidnap tumari waja se hue he

Daya listened silently and saw Freddy

Freedy . Ab mera chehra kya dekh rahe ho jaldi

Daya . yes Sir

Daya removed the master key and unlocked the door and they saw dead body of someone.

Be continued 


	5. Chapter 5

Both went there. Where the dead body was. It was drivers dead body.

Freddy . Ye to wo Driver kishor hai

Daya .. Sir Humhe To Lag Raha tha ki Abhijeet Sir Ko Kidnap karne main Iska bhi haat he par hum is tak poche use pehle he kisne ise he maar diya

Freedy . ye kishor jarur chota sa mohora he Asli Khiladi to koi or he hai ek kaam karo.  
Ghar ki Ache Se talashi lo Dekho kuch pata chalta he kya

Daya . yes sir

Daya went inside a room and started investigating. He got bundle of notes. Which were hidden inside the pillow.

Daya . Freddy sir

Freedy . ha

Freedy went there and Daya gave him the notes

Daya . Sir ye paise mile he pillow ke andar chupaye gayee the

Freddy . Kahi ye paise isse abhijeet sir ko kidnap karne ke badle main to nahi mile hai

Daya . Sir Par Humhe kaise pata chalega Ki Ye Cash kiske account se Nikale Gaye hai

Freddy . Is Serial Number Se Or pata lagane ka kaam tumara he

Daya ..OK sir

At hotel room

Acp sir was thinking something and Aasha came

aasha. sir

Acp Sir . ha kaho aasha kya baat hai

Aasha . sir aapne Mujhe Abhijeet Ki call Details pata Karne ko kaha tha toh pata chala hai ki abhijeet ko last call kisi Jayath ne kiya tha

Acp sir . Jayath ye naam kahi suna suna sa lag raha he

Aasha . sir Jayath wo Supari killer he jise 2 saal pehle abhijeet ne arrest kiya tha or vo haali main jail se aapne do Saathiyo ke saath bhaagha he Undono ka naam Shiva or Gaju hai

Acp Sir . jarur is Jayath ne abhijeet ko kidnap kiya he abhijeet se badla lene ke liye

Aasha . Sir humhe jald Se jald abhijeet ka pata lagana hoga par kaise

Acp sir . Jayath ke mobile ki last Location Trace karo pata chal jaayega ki Jayath ne abhijeet ko kidnap karke kaha rakha he

Aasha . yes sir

Aasha went.  
After sometime Freddy and Daya came.

Freedy . sir Forensic expert ko kishor ki laash ka Postpotum karte hue kishor ki Body main Ye Chip mili he

Acp sir. kya ho sakta he is chip Main

Daya . sir kahi isi chip ki wajase abhijeet ki Kidnaping to nahi na hui he

Acp sir . I think you're right Daya ho Sakta is chip main koi aisa Raaz Chupa ho jis tak pochne ke liye Jayath ne abhijeet ko kidnp

Freedy . Jayath ? par sir Jayath to jail main he na wo kaise kidnap kar sakta he abhijeet sir ko

acp sir . abhijeet ko kidnap hone se pehle call karne wala Jayath he tha ye baat abhijeet ke call Details se pata chali hai or Jayath apne do saathiyo jinke naam Shiva or Gaju hai unke saath hali main Jail main bhaga he

Freedy . fir to humhe jaldse jald is Jayath ka phone trace karna chiye ek baar ye Jayath mil jaaye abhijeet sir ka pata apne aap mil jaayega

Acp sir . aasha Jayath ke phone ki locan he pata kar rahi he

Aasha came.

Aasha . sir Jayath ki phone ki last location Pune Mumbai highway pe dikha raha hai

Acp sir .kay pune Mumbai highway let's go

Same night At Pune Mumbai highway

acp sir . Aasha number pe call karo agar phone Yahi kahi he to ring jarur bajegi

Aasha called on Jayath's number. The phone ringed. And they heard the ring tone. They followed the sound.  
They saw that the sound was coming from the white colour car. Aasha and Daya checked the car. But they didn't get any clue which would help them to reach Abhijeet.

Daya . sir puri Car check ki par sivaye is mobile. ke kuch nahi mila jise hum abhijeet Sir tak poch sahke

And suddenly they heard noise from the dicky.

Acp sir .ye aawz kaha se aa rahi

Daya . shyad car ki dicky main se

Acp sir. Freddy jaldi. dicky kholo.

Freedy opened the dicky and Abhijeet was there totally injured

Freddy . Abhijeet sir

Daya and Freddy moved him out. Abhijeet was critical. Infect he was not able to speak.

Acp sir .Daya Freddy Isee jald se jald hospital le jaao

both .yes sir

Daya and Freddy took him to hospital

Aasha . abhijeet to mil gaya par ab Jayath ka kya sir

Acp sir. jese hum abhijeet Jayath bhi pehle abhijeet ko thik hone do

Aasha .hmm.

At hospital

Doctor was checking Abhijeet and Daya and Freddy were waiting outside. And Acp sir came

Acp sir . kya kaha doc ne kaisa he abhijeet

Daya. Doc Check kar rahe hai unhe

Acp sir . hmm

After sometime Doctor came.

Acp sir . doc kaisa he abhijeet

Doc . Dikhhiye Acp Sahab Abhijeet ki halat is samay kaafi critical or najuk he use Kaafi Chothe aai hui he kaafi khoon beh chuka he or Sabse Important baat Jo uski jaan bhi le sakti uske brain ko bhut badi injury hui he shayad use Shocked diya gaya he jise Shyad uski memory loss ho sakti he par jab tak use hosh nhi aata main Surely aapko ye nhi keh sakta ki his all right

Acp sir . hmm.I understand Vaise Abhijeet ko hosh kab tak aajayega

Doc . 5 6 gante main aajayega

Acp sir. OK Thanks you

Doc . hmm

doc leaves

Freedy . sir sach main abhijeet sir ki yaadash chali jaayegi

Acp sir. nahi Freedy aisa nhi hona chiye abhijeet ko thik hona he hoga humare liye

To be continued. 


	6. Chapter 6

After few hours

Abhijeet became conscious.  
Acp sir came to meet him. He kept his hand on Abhijeet's shoulder and politely called him.

Acp sir . Abhijeet

Abhijeet . hmm

Abhijeet opened his eyes and saw Acp sir. And was continously seeing him .

Acp sir . kya hua abhijeet aise kyu dekh rahe ho

Abhijeet . Kaun abhijeet or aap kon aap mujhe jante he ? kon hu main

Acp sir . Abhijeet ye kya he ho tum tum muje nhi pehechnte main hu Acp pradyuman or tum Sr Ins Abhijeet tum mere saath cid main kaam karte ho

Abhijeet . kon abhijeet kaisa kaam aap kya keh rahe hai muje nahi pata

Acp Sir To himself . Hey bagwan Ye Kya Hoga Jo Hona nhi chiye tha vahi hogaya jab ye baat Avnijee ko pata chalegi tab kya bitegi unpe

Acp Sir to abhijeet . tum aaram karo

Abhijeet was not agreeing. Acp sir called the doctor. Doctor came and gave Abhijeet an injection. And Abhijeet went asleep and Doctor called Acp sir in him cabin.

At cabin

Doc . Maine Jo baat aapse kahi thi wo sach hogi ab aapko unki bhut care karne hogi unhe Strees lene dena nhi he

Acp Sir . Doc koi to Rasta hoga jisse abhijeet ki yaadash wapas aa sakhe

Doc . ek rasta hai par wo bhut critical hai agar humne uska use kiya to abhijeet ki jaan bhi jaa sakti he usee to jyda behetar ye ki hum abhijeet ko aapne aap he thik hone de

Acp Sir . aapko lagta he ki abhijeet aapne aap recovered hoga

Doc . agar bagwan ne chaha to impossible bhi possible ho sakta he

Acp Sir. thik he doc

Acp Sir leaves.

Outside of cabin

Acp sir went out. Freedy and Daya were already standing outside.

Daya . Kay..hua sir kya kaha doc ne abhijeet Sir thik to hojayege na

Acp sir told everything

Freedy . sir to ab kya hoga hum Avnijee ko kaise batayege ki Abhijeet sir ki yaadash chali gayi

Freedy saw Daya. And -

Freedy . aaj Jo bhi abhijeet sir ki haalat he uske Jimeindaar sirf tum or tum ho samjhe

Acp sir . Freedy bas karo

Daya . sir freedy sir thik keh rahe hai Maine he Responsible hu is Haalat ke liye Abhijeet sir ki meri wajase ek maa se uska beta dur hua he

Saying this tears came out in daya's eyes.  
And he went.

Acp sir . tumne kitni kaha he tumhe ki use kuch mat kaho par tumne to tehe karliya ki use kaise bhi karke yahase bhagne ka

At .  
beach

Daya was seeing the ways

Daya (himself). main hu he paapi kiske main karib jata hu bagwan use muje se door kar deta he pehle maa or baba or abhijeet sir meri wajase ek maa se uska beta door hogaya nahi main ab yaha nhi rahuga bhut door chala jaauga jaha kisko meri wajase takif na ho 


	7. Chapter 7

Next day

at bureau

Acp sir was checking a file and Daya came.

daya . may I come in sir

Acp sir . yes come in

Daya came inside.

Daya had an envelope. He gave the same to

Acp sir

Acp sir . ismein kya hai

Daya . mera resgin letter

Acp sir . what

par kyu kya hogaya yu achank jo tum resgin

karna chate ho

daya .Sir pehle hai meri waja se kaafi kuch

hogaya or main nahi chata hu ki meri wajase

ab koi or bhi kisi musibat main pade

Acp sir was about to say something but at

that point only landline ringed. Acp sir

received the call.

kya omg thik he hum aate he

call cut

daya . kya hua sir kiska phone tha

Acp Sir . long life hospital se phone tha kisi

ne abhijeet ki maa ko admit kiya he unka

accident hua he uski halat kaafi naajuk hai

humhe jald se jald bulaya he

at hospital

Acp sir and Daya reached there. Doctor

informed them that it's difficult to save her.

So he told to meet her soon. Acp sir and Daya

went to meet Abhijeet's mother.

Acp sir . avni jee

Abhijeet's mother opened her eye's and saw

Acp sir and Daya.

Avni . acp sir aap yaha

acha hua Jo aap aagaye ab mere Jane ka

samay karib aagaya he.

Daya . Aisa mat kahiye maaji nahi

hoga

Avni . Daya muje ek waada karoge beta

Daya . ha kahiye na maaji

Avni .mere abhijeet ne Bhut kuch seh reh raha

he mere jaane ke baad uska khayal rakhna

waada karo muje se Ki tum usse kabhi akele

nhi chodoge

Daya hold her hand. And said -

Daya . maaji main aapse waada karta hu

chahe jo hojaye main unhe kabhi akela nahi

choduga unka ache se khayl rakhuga unhe koi

takilf hone nhi duga

Avni . ab main chain se jaa sakti hu

Saying this she lost her life.

Daya . Sir ab kya kare

Acp sir . tum abhijeet ko Sabhalo baki kya

karna hai main dekh luga

Daya . sir abhijeet sir ko hum is baaremein

kaise batayege

Acp sir . ye Sahi Samay nahi hai daya usse ye

baat batane ka pehle use Zara sabhalne do fir

batadege

Daya . thik hai Sir

Acp sir . daya tum ek kaam karo tum aur

freedy Jaake Abhijeet ka dhayd rakho

Daya . yes si

At hospital

Daya and Freddy were outside the ward. And

Freddy's phone ringed. He saw it was of

Sudhakar. He received the call and talked for

2 min and disconnected the call.

Freddy . Daya tum andar jaake abhijeet sir ke

paas rukho muje ghar Jana hoga smitha ka

phone tha Papa ki tabiyat kharab hogi to

Jana hoga

Daya . thik he sir aap chiye main yaha

abhijeet sir ka khaly rakhta hu

Freedy . sure na matlab tum kar paaoge na

akele ye sab nhi nahi agar

Main tumhe yaha akela chodke agaya to acp

sir gussa hoge usse to acha he ki main

smitha ko phone karke inkar kardeta hu

Freddy takes his mobile and dials a number.

Daya stops him

Daya . nhi sir aisa mat kijye aap chiye muje

pe barosa rakhi main abhijeet sir ko koi

problem hone nahi duga main nhi chata ki

jaise meri wajase ek ma se uska beta bichda

hai vaise ek bete se uska baap door hojaye

Freedy maan main . ye ladka itna sensitive hai

yaar or main sudhakar ki baato main aake

isse paresaan kiye Jaa raha hu

Daya . kya hua sir aap kis soch main pad

gaye aap

Freedy . nahi nahi kuch nhi main chalta hu

koi jarurat padi to muje call karna main

aajauga

Daya . thik hai

Freddy went. Daya went inside. Abhijeet was

sleeping. Daya sat on couch and he took a

magazine and started reading. And suddenly a

can came inside and gas started to realise.

And the whole room was full of gas. And Daya

became unconscious.


End file.
